1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a multi-vision system, and a method of controlling a plurality of a plurality of display devices in a multi-vision environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As modern consumers prefer large-sized but slim display equipments, many researches for designing a display equipment that occupies a small space but has a large-scaled screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a projector, and etc., have been actively made. Also, in various types of places such as stadiums, public performance theaters, exhibition halls, airports, and etc., where many people keep coming and going, the demand for a display equipment that can display having an extra-large-scaled screen with the occupancy of a small space has been rapidly increased. In order to meet this demand, multi-vision systems using equipments of PDPs, LCDs, projectors, CRTs, and etc., have been developed and diversely applied to real life and product exhibitions.
A conventional multi-vision system is provided with a video signal input source, a plurality of display devices, and an intermediate multi-vision control equipment, which is coupled to the video signal input source and the display devices for properly dividing a video signal provided from the video signal input source and for providing the divided video signals to the corresponding display devices.
A multi-vision display function is implemented to such intermediate signal control equipment in a manner that an operator, who has an expert knowledge related to the manipulation of the control equipment, controls the intermediate signal control equipment to properly distribute the video signal provided from the video signal input source to the respectively positioned display devices, and the display devices simply display the divided video signals.
However, the intermediate signal control equipment is extremely expensive, and a complex control technique is required to control, install and remove the control equipment. In addition, the conventional multi-vision implementation method has the following problems. First, since the conventional multi-vision implementation method uses an expensive intermediate signal control equipment installed between the video signal input source and the display devices, the total cost for the entire multi-vision system is very high. Second, since a complex control technique is required for implementation of the multi-vision using the intermediate signal control equipment, it is very difficult for an ordinary user to perform the multi-vision using easily. Lastly, due to difficulties in installing and removing the intermediate signal control equipment, it is difficult to efficiently implement the multi-vision display.